It All Started with a painting
by Mr.Bro
Summary: This Fanfic is about the adventure of 7 OC's and their battle against the changelings. inspired by "Living what was once the dream" And"Friendship Is TRULY Magic"
1. Chapter 1-The Painting

"Sweet! A hand painted pony painting! at this price too? This is a steal!"  
Exclaimed Felix. The hero of our story is Felix Knight, age 17

His room already decorated with bits and pieces of pony related items and posters.

"But the question is who's this Mr.X guy? I mean he has no profile, whenever try go to the page 404s. Very odd."  
10 days later

(You Are Felix)  
"This looks perfect! "You say. As you finishes hanging the painting with your sister, Aria.  
The Heroine of story is Aria Knight, age 16. also a Brony(or Pegasister)  
"Aright Felix I think it's a pretty good spot." Said Aria "I couldn't agree more. Now if you dont mind, I have to take a piss"  
"Alright, i'll admire your painting while you do that."  
You then walked out.  
(You are Now Aria)  
"Thats strange, it looked like the painting just moved." you say. the painting had just seemed to move to the side.  
(You are now Felix)  
And you here a very startling scream. you rush out of the bathroom and check your room.  
"Odd, Where did Aria go?"  
You notice the painting is on the floor.  
"Dammit Aria, I wish you would stop touching all my stuff! Wait...what the~"  
You are suddenly enveloped in a white light "GOD DAMMIT WHERE THE FUCK AM I" You hear Aria Yell.  
This is odd, you still cant see anything.  
"Calm down Aria" a mysterious voice says.  
The voice seem familiar and regal and the same time.  
"Who are you?" you say. "I am Princess Celestia."

**Authors Note**

First chapter of my first fanfic. hope you guys enjoy!

This Chapter is Dedicated to my sister, Aria for helping me with ideas.  
My inspration for the fanfic comes from lonestar720. New chapters coming soon enough.  
Bye!


	2. Chapter Two-The Transformation

You are Felix and where the hell am I?

"I am Princess Celestia." The voice says.

"What?" You say, as the white clears away you find yourself in the Canterlot Ballroom!

"I've been watching you two, Felix And Aria." Celestia says.

"But...how?" Aria says.

"What do you think?" Celestia says, smiling and shining her horn.

"Why?"

"I needed 6 fans of MLP to come, for various reasons. Now that you two are here, I'm set."

"But that's so awkward, I mean, won't other ponies give us strange looks?"

"Why would they? You two, along with the other bronies, have been turned into ponies."

"I even have a house for you 6. Go to Sugar Cube Corner, and then take a left. It's the large house.

Can't miss it. Also, use your OC's names. You are them. The memories of your OC's are in you now."

You get up and then promptly fall back down. Goddammit.

"Umm... Princess?"

"Yes Charming Masquerade?"

"How do I Fly?"

"The mane 6 think you 6 are from a far land where there are no pegasi born. Rainbow Dash will be giving you Flight Lessons."

You nod your head excitedly.

"Crystal lets go!" You shout.

"Do we have to use our OC's names?"

"Yes Crystal. Yes we do."

"Fine. I need to sleep."

You are now Aria(Crystal Storm) and holy goddamn you are tired.

"Do I have to call you Charming Masquerade?" You say to Felix.

"Yes. Crystal. Yes you do. Or you could call me Charming. Whatever tickles your peach."

Unbelievable. What a douchebag.

"There's the house!" At the instant you hear him say that to try to run towards it, only to fall on your face. Fuck.

"Umm... Crystal? Are you alright?"

"YES I AM FINE!" You shout at him, before unsteadily walking to the house, throwing open the door and

promptly see a figure running up some stairs and..."Who the hell are you? Wait... are you..Zecora?"

** Authors Notes**

Alright! OC's are no longer needed! I have what I need at the moment, and am tying up a few looses knots.

Anyways, this is Chapter Two! Next chapter we will introduce some OC's, see some more mysterious figures,

and a better description for the house!

See you next time! /)


	3. Chapter 3

You Are Crystal Storm(Aria)

"Are you...Zecora?" you say.

Taking a better look, you see she's a Zorse, a mix of a zebra and a horse.

She's a unicorn, white, with dark grey stripes.

"No, she's my aunt. Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal Storm, this is Charming Masquerade. Is this your house? "

"Yes, but a few people are my roommates. Celestia told me this would be my house."

"Same here! I Wonder if she wants us to be roommates Then?"

"Possibly. The name is Zebwinny. But my friends call me Winny. Are you hungry? We Were just having lunch."

"I'm starving!"

"Follow me!" She says.

You follow Winny, while taking a nice look of the house. it's clearly built for more than one person.

"Alright, we have pancakes and hay fries."

10 minutes later.

You are Charming Masquerade, and you are stuffed.

"Where's the others?"

"Well, Lonestar And Clay are at the Apple Family Farm, Casualty And Flutter Knight are in their rooms and

Whirlwind is in Cloudsdale."

"Alright." Crystal says.

"Speaking of rooms, Your rooms are upstairs, you'll know whose is whose."

"Thanks for the food Winny!"

"Don't mention it!"

You start to head up stairs with crystal, and suddenly you hear Celestia!

"Charming, its time for your Flight lessons. They are held behind the Apple Family Barn.

Rainbow Dash and a Brony will be there."

"Crystal did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Oh never mind, its nothing. I...Gotta go to the apple's farm."

"Alright Charming, don't be a pervert about asking her out!" Crystal says with a smile.

"W-whats that supposed to mean!? I'm not asking anyone out!" you say back, trying desperately to hold back a blush.

You Couldn't ask out Applejack! You don't 'Feel' that way for her!

"If you weren't, then why are you blushing?" She says, with an ear to ear grin.

"goddamnit Crystal. You should go see Twilight, have her help you with your magic."

You both then walk out, in separate directions.

You then see how far away the farm is. Fuck.

You are Crystal storm, and You at Twilight's Library.

"Knock Knock" Say say while knocking on her door. You've always wanted to do that.

"Hello?" a Softer voice almost whispers through the door.

"Hi Fluttershy! Is Twilight home?"

"Y-yes, let me get her."

...

"Hi! I assume your one of the far-landers that Celestia was telling me about!"

"That would be me!" You say with cheer.

"Alright, come on in!"

You come inside, seeing the library looks even nicer when your actually in it.

"Ok, the most simple spell is the object holding spell. all you have to do is imagine holding the object you

want to use the spell on! Here, try to lift this book."

You start imagining your human, and holding the book. it almost instantly glows a faint blue and

floats up into the air! You then find out that your magic is like a muscle, you having to basically

workout with your magic. you then eventually get to the point where you're lifting several

large tomes at the same time.

"Alright Crystal, I think that's enough for now. Your magic sure is strong for a pony that's never used it before."

"Thanks for the lesson!"

"You're welcome! come back tomorrow and we'll work on some more spells!"

Its about...3 you think. and you're ready for a nap.

**Authors note**

Alright! There's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed, next chapter we'll see some of Charming Trying to fly.

Thanks for the great reviews guys!

The OC's Belong to...

Zebwinny: Renatamer

Lonestar: Lonestar720

WhirlWind :

Clay Bristle: Falloutcaleb

Casualty: Battle Damage

Flutter Knight: Flutter Night

Crystal Storm:CrystalStorm1259

Bye Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

You are Charming Masquerade, and that was an extremely long walk.

Anyways, at first glance there's a pony that you haven't seen before hauling some apples.

You guess he's a brony. Alright, gotta get to this barn.

"Hi. I Assume you're the other brony." you say to the blue pony.

"Yes, im Lonestar. So, your Charming Masquerade?"

"That's me. Where's Dash?"

"No idea. still isn't here." He says with a frown.

"I bet she slept in."

"You wanna wager on that?"

"Hell yeah i want to wager! ill bet you 10 bits!"

"Deal! Now, don't be a sore lo~"

"Sorry guys! Slept in. So, you're the far-landers?"

You give him arrogant look.

"(Fine, the bits are yours when we get back to the house)" he whispers

"Yeah Dash, we're the far-landers." You say to her.

"Alright. First off, when your start learning, it's easier to get a running start, off a hill

or something. Then, just open your wings and glide."

Good thing there's a hill behind the barn.

"Lonestar, do you want to go first?"

"Sure."

He walks up the hill, opens his wings jumps...And promptly closes them and fall face first.

"Wow. that takes some serious skill. i mean, you came off the hill straight." you tell him.

Rainbow Dash is laughing hysterically in the background.

"I can't feel my face."

"Walk it off."

Alright. its my turn. you walk up the hill open your wings,

don't fuck up,don't fuck up,don't fuck up.

And jump. and you're doing it! you're flying! Well, actually its gliding but who cares!

You glide continuously until you hit one of the trees in the orchard.

You are Lonestar and shit, your luck is failing miserably.

First you made that bet with Charming, then you fall on your face.

Guess we'll wait to ask Applejack out tomorrow.

"BAHAHAHAHAhahahah... Oh dear Celestia that was hilarious! Alright, your turn again.

Try not to fall again!" Dash says, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know dash. I know."

You run back up the hill, wings open and jump, this time not falling!

You realize you can turn by lowering or raising your wings. you turn back to the hill.

10 minutes later.

"Alright, i think its time to move on to actual flying. really, the best way to do it when your still

learning is to start gliding, then flap. Alright, you can fly decently now. come back tomorrow and we

will continue."

You both walk up the hill, jump and follow her instructions.

its really unstable at first but after the couple hours you spend sitting here practicing

it gets a little easier.

"Charming, I don't think i've ever been this tired before." You say while under some clouds

"I agree. we should fly back to the house. i bet if we really wanted to we could fly from the roof."

"That's not actually a bad idea. But it's pretty dark out, we should try it tomorrow."

"Yeah."

You land by the house, fling open the door and grab some food.

You are Charming Masuquerade and you need food now.

"CRYSTAL! COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME FOOD!"

"CHARMING I AM NOT MAKING ANYTHING!"

Ughh.

"Lonestar do you know where the bread is?"

"Already on it." Lonestar says as he is making several sandwiches.

"Thanks man. I'm going to go tell the rest of the roommates."

"Ughh. Fine. If you're going to tell the mane 6 PLEASE Don't tell Applejack."

You raise your eyebrow.

"Ok? Why?"

"Sandwiches are ready."

9 Sandwiches later.

"Alright Lonestar, I'm going to hit the hay."

"Same here. I'm exhausted."

You head up the stairs, only to here a very large clanking noise coming from Crystal's room.

"Crystal what in the wide wide world of Equestria are you doing at this time of night!"

"Making Remote Control robots! I'm going to sell them tomorrow! I Used almost

all my bits to buy a custom market stand!"

"Really? What do they do? Fight? Go through obstacle courses?"

"I have 2 types. Flying and earth. I've made 10 of each."

"I Think that's more than enough. Go to bed."

"Ok."

** Authors Note**

Alright! Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter We'll have Crystals point of view

of the time Charming was gone, And then We'll be some Other OC's!

Also, sorry about the OC's Creators. don't really know what happened there :P

Bye guys!

/) (\


	5. Chapter 5

You are Crystal Storm, and this is your flashback of the time Charming Masquerade was gone.

You think it's about 4 and that was a great nap. You come down the stairs and promptly make

and sandwich. You then see a figure running away from the window.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I'M TRYING TO EAT SOME FOOD!" You scream.

"Woah Crystal calm down!" you Zebwinny say

"But Winny, this pony isn't letting me eat my sandwich!" you say with a frowny face.

"I know, i know he won't let you eat your sandwich. it's just Flutter Knight

going off somewhere."

"B-but Winny... He's a Douchebag!"

"I know, I know. Enjoy that sandwich."

"Oh trust me i will enjoy this sandwich. Nothing is better than an after nap sandwich."

Winny then proceeds to burst into laughter. She's so funny.

You enjoy the sandwich. it was delicious.

You head upstairs, to gaze into the sun, because YOLO.

Wait what? What are you thinking? You should go meet

some pony's, get some liquor. Is there even liquor here? Probably.

"Crystal, Yes there is liquor. But you don't have any bit's now do you?" Celestia says.

"Celestia? Where are you?"

"I Am speaking to you with my mind. When you were first transported here, I gave you a

Book, to help for...Later purposes. its under your bed."

You look under to find a book on creating Robots!

This is great! you were trying to make robots before you came here,

but maybe now you'll get it right?

"There is also a loose plank under the book. there is lots of scrap metal in it."

"Thank you!" You say.

Alright, time to figure shit out!

3 Hours later.

Alright, first one down. Now, just make a bunch of these over agian and

i'll be set! This is going to be great! You Will have to make a generator of sorts...

Actually, you could just use magic... Yeah, you like that idea.

"Crystal! In the box of metal you should see a large rock with a hammer, correct?"

"Yes Celestia. Yes i do."

"Use the hammer to break the rock. its a crystal that can store magic. using the forge

in the basement, you can make your robots much quicker, not to mention the magic

batteries."

"There's a forge in the basement? i didn't even know we had a basement!"  
"I Need to sleep. Good night."

Alright, lets make some crystal batteries!

You pick up the hammer with your magic and smash the rock, revealing several crystal's

inside! You put them in the box, along with the hammer and head to the

basement.

You are Winny, and who's making all that racket! You're trying to read!

Ugh, you bet its Crystal. She's always loud. Maybe she's in the basement?

You haven't actually gone down there. Now is a good time.

You head down the stairs to see Crystal with a blacksmith's apron and mask on,

pounding the shit out of some metal at a forge looking thing. Huh.

You didn't know we had a forge. Eh.

"Crystal, what are you doing? Where did you get those crystals?! Those are Very

Expensive!"

"I Found them! There was a box under my bed. These can be charged with magic!

Very useful!"

"Why do you need charged crystals?"

"Its a long story. Is Charming and his Bromance back yet?"

"Lonestar you mean? They haven't met before."

"Are they?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright. There's a cool little garden thingy in that room over yonder."

You walk towards it, to see its a lush garden complete with a water spring

, filled with rare and even extinct herbs! There is even a cauldron in the corner!

These are perfect for your training!You could definitely make some really useful Potions!

You hurry over and grab some water and get in it the cauldron, and then some straw

and set it on fire with the forge, to get the logs burning.

You get the water boiling and then start examining the plants,

try to figure out what does what. You quickly find some Heart's desire

and Poison joke. This will be useful for pranking.

You whip up a potion with a coffee plant and sugar canes,

finding that it makes you super hyperactive.

You used this to keep yourself awake so you could brew more

potions. It's been a few hours, and Crystal has gone back to her room.

You hear the door open and then hear some chatting, mostly about food.

They then go to their rooms. You think its about time to hit the hay.

You douse the flames, pour the rest of the potions, head up the stairs,

and go to sleep.

**Authors Note**

Sorry it took so long! Had a bit of a writers block.

And WOW! 210 views! I feel Famous :3

Next chapter we will move onto another OC, This time it will be

Clay! Thank you all for the follows and favs, it means so much to me!

/) (\


	6. Chapter 6

You are Clay Bristle(aka the mystery pony from the farm) And it's another morning

here in Equestria! You had better get to the farm or Applejack might get mad.

after all, this is only your 2nd day, so you want to try to be as on time as possible.

You head downstairs, to find some of the other pony's gathered at the table.

"D-did i over sleep?!" You say, surprised at the time.

"Yes. Yes you did by quite a bit. You'd better get going. Grab some food first though.

It would suck to have to work on an empty stomach."

"Yeah yeah." You grab a plate and get some eggs, eat them as fast as possible,

and bolt out the door. You are so screwed over. She's going to be so mad...

What if she fires you? That'd be terrible! there aren't any other job openings!

This is so bad! You arrive at the farm, to see Applejack greet you.

"H-hi Miss Apple." you manage to stutter.

"Ahm not late am i?"

"No Clay, No you aren't! In fact, you're early! Now come, we have some trees to buck."

"Ok." You say as you follow her.

Most of the trees aren't ready, but there is a quite a few that are ready.

You start bucking, filling up your buckets with apples.

Almost at the end of your shift AJ's hat falls off.

"Oh, sorry bout' that." You say as you bend down to pick it up.

You pick up the hat and look up to see that see also bent to pick it up.

You suddenly realize the deep emerald shade of green her eyes are,

How they just seem to be endless, Her blond hair, shimmering in the light.

you gaze into her eyes for what seem's like eternity, until you finally snap out of it.

"U-uh i H-have to go. G-goodbye!" You manage to stutter. Ugh, Idiot!

You start to run out of the farm, onto the road to Ponyville.

What will she think of you now?! It's odd how you never realized how beautiful

She was until now...This is weird. You really hope that it was a one time thing.

It would be terrible if it happened again...Wait, what if someone saw?

Oh god they could spread rumors! Oh this is terrible!

Uhh, who else was there? There was Charming Masquerade, you know him.

Odd guy. He seemed friendly though. you can't imagine him doing something like that.

There was also Lonestar, You don't really know him an-HOLY SHIT THEY BOTH ARE PEGASI.

Oh god what if they've followed me?! Ohhh fuckfuckfuckFUCK.

You look up and sure enough, there are two pegasi soaring above you.

Well, hopefully the trees gave you cover. Either way, they seem to be landing.

Well, sort of landing. Lonestar got stuck in a tree, and Charming's head is buried in

the ground. Wow. you turn and decide to try to make small talk.

"H-hi guys. Uh, Nice Weather huh?"

"Sure is. Sure is." Lonestar says back to you,

Practically stabbing you with his eyes.

"Yeah the weather is probably because my amazing new skills as part of the weather squad!"

Charming Practically screams at you.

"What he really means is he is a weather squad trainee." Lonestar says.

"Yeah! I Busted a whole bunch of clouds!"

"Nice job! Ah've got to get going though."

"Wait! Before you go, tell how you're day at the farm went."

SHIT.

"U-uhm, it was just a normal day of work, bucking trees, carrying buckets, the usual."

"Ah. So, how's Applejack doing?"

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

"I-I Don't quite know what you mean by that..."

"Oh its fine that you like her! Don't worry, we won't tell anyone.

It'll be our little secret."

"B-but..Ok..." You say as you walk away.

Charming had better stick to his word or he's going to get one hell of an

ass whooping! And you don't even like her anyways.. at least not like that..

You finally arrive at the house to see that Zebwinny was just making lunch.

"What are we having?" You ask.

"Some angel hair noodles with alfredo. And a couple of spices." she says, trying to stifle a smile.

"Sounds good!"

You walk up to your room, only to hear music coming from crystal's room.

Is that...Dubstep? You don't even care anymore. you just want to eat and sleep.

A While later its time to eat.

You go downstairs and eat, upon which you find that your voice becomes

extremely high-pitched, Lonestar becomes a bright pink,

Charming is invisible, Crystal is super buff, Casualty... Is extremely friendly,

and flutter night.. you don't really see a difference.

"Winny! What did you put in the food!"

"Oh, just some salt,pepper,rosemary*Cough*Poison Joke*cough*"

"Winny!"

"Oh come on have a little fun!" Crystal says as she picks you up and starts using you as a weight.

"Do you at least have the antidote?!"

"Yeah yeah, everyone have a sip, I've had my fun."

You drink from the cup and find your voice is back to normal, as with all the others...Wait,

Wheres Charming? Ugh. You don't even care anymore.

"I'm heading to bed."

Everyone follows you, Oh, there's Charming.

You get in bed, and almost instantly see a Bright green...thing flit by your

window. You close the shades, and sleep. Probably just a firefly.

*Authors Notes*

Alright! Here's chapter 6! Chapters may take a lot longer now. I'm moving and

Then have to get settled in and all that. Hope you enjoyed!

/) ***BROHOOF***(\


	7. READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER TWO

**I'm putting this out to tell you guys that I'm still working on the story,**

Just that i just moved and there lots of work to be done.

Very sorry for the delay i'll get back to the story soon.

Also, Im not taking anymore OC's.

Sincerely,

Felix, Aka /)Charming Masquerade(\


	8. Chapter 7

**FUCKING FINALLY**

Recommended music:

watch?v=0OS92VAIIvs

You are Charming Masquerade, And why are you awake? Oh yeah, the clanging in the kitchen.

It's been a week since Winny's Poison joke. Nothing much has happened. Well, Crystal's

Robotics paid off. She made a pistol for "Self defense". You've used her forge a couple times.

Made some improvements to your scythes. Speaking of which you found your scythes! They've

been under you're bed. A bit of rust here and there, but the forge and grindstone fixed that.

You would attach these to gauntlets along with you're wing blades

and use them to defend you're home village from bandits and other miscellaneous things.

What, the north is dangerous! You haven't found the wing blades yet.

Or you're armor, but there really isn't a use for it is there.

Anyways back to the kitchen, you grab one of you're scythes and

put on the gauntlet, and proceed to go down the stairs.

****FIGHT SCENE ACTIVATE****

You reach the bottom and see a bright blue eyes. they're

practically a beacon in the dark. They're is only one thing

with eyes like that in Equestria, a _Changeling._ it seems to be _  
_

searching for something, when it suddenly turns and heads toward you!

You charge it, and wrestling occurs. You pin it down and yell,

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" almost on Que, the whole room is lit as it blasts you off.

You're knocked back a couple of feet,And he bloodied you're nose.

But you charge, as the Changeling takes flight.

You pursue it, Releasing the clasp on you're scythe, and throw it.

The changling quickly falls to the ground after you throw, staining the ground with

green, Sickly sweet smelling ichor. You land and see that the scythe tore through

his wing acting a boomerang, and proceeded to lodge itself in his chest.

"I'll say it again, WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"I-i am a scout *cough* sent to survey Ponyville for the*cough cough*

Next*wheeze* Attack...you'll...be...sorry."

****FIGHT SCENE END****

His voice trails off as he coughs once more, with ichor coming up.

His body is then consumed with green flames, and within a minute

his body is gone, with only the ichor left.

You scan you're surroundings, seeing the Ponyville clocktower on the horizon.

You pick up you're scythe, and wash it a nearby pond,

then put it back on you're gauntlet, and fly back to Ponyville.

Everyone is awake now, seeing you're violet blood on the floor.

You open the door and everyone greets you and starts asking questions.

Wait, where's flutter knight? Hmm, hes walking up the stairs,

his tail looking odd, as if he put gel in it.

You explain the situation, and how we must take caution.

You are Crystal Storm And holy fucks of fire this sucks.

Well, at least you were able you get Flim and Flam to build you

a Robot Making machine. Sales are going through the roof.

You were even able to buy a hot air balloon, its hidden in the Everfree

Forest. Guess its time to put those dreaming of building a Badass

Airship are going to come true!

**Authors note**

Hi All! Sorry it took me so long but i have been really busy lately.

Sorry D; Anyways, hope you enjoyed!

/)Brohoof(\


End file.
